The Shadows Have Eyes
by ShadowSter
Summary: The World of Minecraft is forever changed, no longer the blocky paradise they lived in, the people themselves seem to have adapted quickly to their new realistic environment. The people of this world are hunted by the relentless mobs that stalk this new world. At it's core, a single girl stands as the catalyst. This world needs a hero... and one is currently in the making. Rated M.
1. End Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or any of it's characters within it. Furthermore, I do not own the MobTalker mod either and it's respectable characters belong to the owners themselves, not me. I own my respectable OC. **

* * *

A scream resounded through the dark haze I was currently in, piercing through my timid soul as I bumped into a tree nearby. I fell to the ground roughly, feeling around with my hands as my fleeting vision began to give in to the darkness more and more.

With a grunt, I pushed myself back up, stumbling around for a moment before balancing myself with the help of the tree that I had run in to.

Where was I? This place didn't look familiar...

I panted slightly, ashamed that such an action had just worked my body so rigorously. Remembering my current situation, I turned my head around to finally get a good look at what exactly was going on, only to see more darkness and...

_Wh-What?! _

An unmoving figure was slumped next to a tree face first, fresh blood poured out of a large scratch down the man's chest. I couldn't see his eyes, they merely looked to be pupil less and completely white.

Like someone had sucked his soul straight out of his mouth.

With my blue eyes wide in fear, I backed up quickly, once again bumping into the tree. My heart was pounding like crazy as I looked at this dead man and his rotting flesh. A thought kept nagging me though, who exactly was this man? Perhaps I didn't even know him... perhaps someone killed him...

I didn't know, all I did know was that this man was dead.

Being no weapons expert, I couldn't even tell _what _weapon happened to kill him. Or if he was even killed by a weapon. I began to whimper slightly, holding myself as I tried to stop shaking. Sadly, it didn't work.

My vision began to clear again... but I truly wish I would've stayed mostly blind instead as I peered over my fingers at the scene in front of me.

I looked over to see even _more _still and lifeless bodies, all with the same look in their eyes. Some men... possessed much more brutal wounds then others. I turned away, not wanting to have a picture perfect memory of this moment as I held a hand over my mouth.

I felt like throwing up, this was too much for me.

_Run. _

I heard myself finally think that one thought that any sane man would've thought the moment they saw the first dead body. I pushed myself off of the tree and stumbled once more, tripping on the root of the tree as I lost my vision forward momentarily since my head was jerked downwards.

Immediately, I looked back up, only to find a pair of eerie looking scarlet red eyes glaring past my eyes and straight into my soul. I looked back into the eyes, unable to move from pure fear. All I saw in those eyes were pools of sticky red blood, nothing more. The bloodlust coming off of this figure was sickening, I even felt bile creeping up in my throat more and more...

The figure in front of me tilted their head in a curious manner, crudely attempting to insinuate that they were the cat and I was the mouse in this situation. The hunter had it's prey frozen in fear and was rubbing it in. I could do nothing but accept this however, my body simply refused to move, almost as if I were scared the figure would simply pounce on me at any moment, ready to rip me limb for limb.

The figure let out a dark and disturbingly low giggle before caressing my cheek. I felt somewhat long fingernails lightly scratch my face seductively, making me even more uncomfortable and disturbed. My hunter then leaned in close to me and was mere inches from my face now as a sickening large grin appeared underneath the eyes filled with red lakes of scarlet blood.

"Who are you running from coward...?" The figure whispered slowly, ensuring that it's words had a mental effect on me, cackling to itself as it once again caressed my cheeks with both hands.

My eyes shook with fear as I tried to move again and again, finding no strength left in myself before the figure slowly adjusted it's grip with both hands and-

_Snap!_

A sickening loud snapping - almost crunching really - noise was heard from within my neck. The figure had just snapped my neck and was laughing with an earsplitting laugh that could pierce anyone's soul easily. I felt my world go dark as I crumpled to the ground, lifeless, and left in a humiliating position.

Though no more thoughts crept into my mind as I began to lose sight of the world, the sounds of the blood curdling laughter left my ears, the scent of the sticky scarlet blood leaving my nostrils. Everything stopped working... even I did as wel-

* * *

I jolted awake in my soft bed I was currently situated in, breathing hard as my heart felt like exploding in my chest. I gently placed my hand over my pounding organ that seemed to be scared for it's own life as well.

_Was... was that... another nightmare?_

Well, seeing that I was in fact still alive, yes, yes it was.

It had to have been one, I'd had nightmares like that all my life ever since the incident occurred. It'd always been the same, seeing the faces of the people who had died in front of me that day and their glazed over eyes as they looked back at me.

Never had it been so severe that my tormented mind would conjure up all of those other details... those hell born eyes filled only with death and despair... the white, pupil-less eyes of the dead warriors... the all too unforgettable scarlet blood...

I ran a hand through my short jet black hair, sighing to myself as I looked at the clock on my wood nightstand, clearly showing a sun slowly, but surely coming over the halfway mark. It was indeed nearly dawn.

_Forget about that nightmare... none of that other stuff was real._

I shook my head slightly and slid out of my soft bed, not even welcoming the yawn that came to me. I didn't want to sleep anytime soon, might just have another roundabout of nightmares.

Opening up a dresser, I sifted through multiple clothes that were inside of it and picked one out of the few and quickly equipped the dark blue shirt that I had made myself through sewing, the one thing that I actually knew how to do...

Getting myself dressed, I passed by my bed as I walked towards the door, not even bothering to make the messy bed as I left my small, but cozy home that I had built for me by the local carpenter, Terrence.

I opened my door and promptly closed it behind myself, taking a look around the village I lived in for a moment before smiling. It was a usual looking village, filled with nothing but finely wood crafted houses with a few exceptions to the mostly ordinary looking homes of fellow villagers.

A farm was apparent as well, having many crops already growing and some were ready to be harvested for food. I looked over to the south entrance of the village to see a squadron of hunters leave to go hunt early in the morning, all armed with some sort of weapon, whether it be spears, swords, axes, bows, you name it. All courtesy of the wonderful blacksmith Fang.

I'd never gotten up early enough to see the border patrol squadron leave to go clear out the woods and fields of the monsters that resided in there though. Those guys were seriously tough, especially since they used to just be regular villagers like us...

Well... most of us are regular villagers...

Only a few 'regular' villagers were up and at it already, people like the Fang the "Cutthroat Blacksmith" and Kim the "Seductive Doctor" were already preparing themselves for the day, knowing they'd be busy for most of it. Their tittles were originals made by the villagers themselves, a friendly jest to both of them since their tittles fairly explained how they acted.

Quite clever villagers they were too.

I began to walk almost automatically over to Fang, having growing all too accustomed to talking to him in the morning, knowing he worked extremely late and early. Fang didn't mind, he just made weapons to make a living after all.

"Hey, Fang! Nice morning, huh?" I asked in my usual enthusiastic mood, being the optimist that I naturally was.

Fang was currently creating what seemed to be an iron greatsword, something that would require the wielder to hold with two hands. As soon as he heard my voice though, Fang seemed to stop pounding at the hot metal on his anvil, the sword seemed to be fresh from the fire and was nearly completed. However, Fang raised an eyebrow at me, soot and the smell of smoke were both apparent on Fang, a trademark look of his.

"Yes, I suppose it is quite a fine mornin', days like this is when you youngins' get killt..." Fang grumbled the last part of sentence, resuming his task at creating the iron greatsword as he was quite used to speaking to me informally.

Not that he didn't informally speak to everyone. To put it bluntly, Fang, could obviously care less about some things, including the current subject we were on.

I frowned slightly, but shook it away as I already knew this was Fang's way of speaking, being the pessimist that he was.

"Yes, I suppose you're right in a way, but I don't like to think like that." I said with a reassuring smile, glancing upwards towards the sun that was breaking over the horizon currently, making the dark sky turn a brilliant color of pink and orange.

Soon enough, the town would be lit by the whole sun. At the moment, the only light we currently had was Fang's shop, the fire blazing gloriously in the somewhat dark town. All other lights had been put out for now, since dawn _was _coming after all, it was a task for Kim and Fang to do since they got up so early in the morning.

You'd think they'd give the job to the border patrol and hunting squads.

Fang scoffed slightly, slamming his hammer down efficiently, but not too quickly as he replied, "I already know _you _don't likes thinkin' bout' death, boyo." Fang stated with an obvious cold and somewhat harsh tone in his voice as he glared at me with his dull green eyes.

I flinched at that, knowing _exactly _what he meant by that. I must've shown signs of being hurt by his comment, which made Fang pause momentarily, the middle aged man sighed as he used a rag to wipe the sweat off of his bald head.

"Look boyo, I didn't mean nothin' of it. I'm sorry lad, don't listen to what a stupid ol' blacksmiths got to say."

Fang's dulled green eyes glanced towards me as he continued, "Jus'… try to accept how other people see things, alright? Ya can't change how people think after all." Fang glanced back down to his sword before bringing it up for inspection, once again using his rag to clean the sword properly before setting it aside and starting on a new sword to craft.

_That's always what you say... _

I sighed slightly, shaking away the dampening mood before waving, "Ah, it's alright. You know I'm used to it. Anyways, I'll be seeing you around then, Fang." I replied, feeling my mood become sour after being harshly reminded about my past. It seemed like most people didn't want to let that go...

Fang only grumbled something under his breath before waving slightly, going straight back to work on his sword once more.

I sighed again, letting a frown creep up on my face momentarily. I didn't understand Fang... I was always so kind and nice to him, but he would just never return the favor, always answering with venom in his voice.

It wasn't my fault for what happened to his brother... I couldn't control that-

"Has the Ender Dragon sent a bad omen on you, dude?"

I jumped at least ten feet in the air - hypothetically of course - knowing _who _the voice belonged to... but I had not expected to run into him while thinking so deeply to myself.

Father Bobo, the head priest of the town. Or as I liked to call him, the not-so-religious-priest.

As silly as his name sounded, he was actually a very respectable man and was kind to all that he met... besides the obvious fact that he was a stealth master and acted like a punk at times. Seriously, this guy walked around town and almost _nobody _noticed the priest _ever_.

Unless he greeted you, most thought the priest was not around and were always frightened like a surprised cat each time he snuck up on them. It was quite hard to miss him as well, considering he had a Mohawk and what not.

The priest fixed said Mohawk with his free hand, the spiky brown hair looking perfect as ever as his other hand gripped a book dubbed 'The Lore Of Minecraftia'. Father Bobo smiled in an extremely kind manner, seemingly forgiving me for my long utter silence as each second ticked by...

"A-Apologies, Bobo! You frightened me straight out of my own thoughts... but no, I fear this has something to do what has happened in the past, Bobo." I replied, sighing slightly. Bobo nodded in an understanding manner, taking his hand away from his Mohawk as he pat me reassuring on the back.

"No prob dude -er young man." Bobo was quite used to not being a priest around me,so he often spoke like that. However he'd correct himself in public so he didn't look bad. Bobo _was _the head priest after all.

"That incident was out of your control, there is no way you could of done anything more." Bobo smiled towards me again, his blue eyes holding wisdom beyond his age... once again, despite how dumb and punkish he could be. Bobo was in fact only around twenty five years old.

I looked back with my electric blue eyes and replied, sounding quite pitiful, "I... that's what I'm always told though... I know it was my fault in the end... I was... just... just so scared..."

Bobo gently placed his hand on my shoulder, looking into my blue eyes with his own in a serious manner. A few more villagers came out of their homes, noticing Bobo and I were speaking. They only noticed the former because I was interacting with him.

"Zane, you must listen now, and you must listen carefully, what happened that day was _certainly _not your fault. Not now and not ever will it ever be blamed upon you. You were only a child back then, unable to properly fight like all the others around you. It is something all of us burden, Zane, but you and you alone do not shoulder such a thing." Bobo then flashed a reassuring smile, his consoling session was being wrapped up... I knew this method all too well.

"So smile, Zane, don't let something like that hold you back from living life." Bobo patted my shoulder lightly, giving me a somewhat nerdy thumbs up sign.

I, however, simply nodded, faking a smile while thinking to myself.

_Always the same here too... his words mean a lot... but they don't really help me feel any better about what happened..._

Bobo then coughed loudly into his free hand, elbowing me lightly as he snapped me out of my thought once more, "So dude, you should totally have a pow wow with Grace and talk with her. Maybe you'll feel better after that, ya know?" Bobo grinned devilishly at me as I felt my face heat up, "W-What do you mean, Bobo?"

The priest narrowed his eyes at me, smirking at me like he could read my mind, "Oh, you _know _what I mean, dude." Bobo then wiggled his eyebrows slightly at me.

Good lord, was this man a priest or was he a matchmaker?!

I was about to voice my protest about _knowing _such things when Bobo simply pointed over to the villager in particular, "To our right, you'll see the stunning dudette that this dude right here is totes in love with and stuff, standing there alllll alone, waiting for some radical dude to come accompany her-"

I placed my entire hand over Bobo's face, silencing him as my face still felt very flushed, "A-Alright. I g-get it. Dude." I replied, not at all sounding intimidating in the slightest. I had tried to sound intimidating like lion, but ended up sounding like a mewling kitten wanting more milk.

Great.

Bobo moved my hand away from his face, crossing his arms and fixing his Mohawk once more. By now, most villagers had moved on, going about on daily activities and making sure everything was well supplied and stocked.

"It sure is going to be freaking hot later... perhaps the righteous Zane should dive in the lake of glory with some... oh how should I say this... _company_." Bobo grinned once more, rubbing his chin as he narrowed his blue eyes at me.

"Mhm, yes, it must be so very _hard _for a religious man like you to give out such good _advice_."

Bobo and I were both startled this time, being surprised by the seductive nurse herself, Kim. Strangely, she seemed to be the only other villager to ever notice the not-so-religious-priest-Bobo.

Like always, her white nurse button-up shirt was equipped, having no sleeves at all. To Kim's delight, she always seemed to have fun with leaving her shirt unbuttoned as low as she could make it, showing off her... well endowed self. Cleavage was obviously this nurses trademark. Kim's skirt always seemed to shrink day by day as well...

Bobo laughed nervously as he gave Kim a once over, his priests uniform consisting of robes paling in comparison to Kim's outfit. Not that the two needed to have a competition at who could show the most skin though... that would be horrendous to watch.

However, I have to say, Bobo has one freaking majestic Mohawk. It beat Kim's hairstyle hands down.

I shifted my gaze between Bobo and Kim, a stupid looking smile forming on my face as I wiggled my eyebrows at Bobo. Ah, how sweet revenge was, especially for it to occur nearly moments after what he did to me.

The priest seemed to glare at me for a moment, all in good interest though, seeing that I was merely joking with him. Kim probably knew this as well, but the Mohawk priest had it _bad _for the seductive nurse, Kim was around twenty six or so after all.

However, Kim liked to play hard to get, so instead of engaging with Bobo first, she turned and began speaking with me, "How's everything going, sweetheart?" Kim said somewhat seductively, attempting to once again mess with me like always.

I crossed my arms and simply smirked before replying, "Everything's fine, thank you Kim."

Kim fanned herself slightly, despite the sun having just come up and the morning air was still quite bracing this morning despite it being some time during summer. Kim then pulled at the unbuttoned part of her shirt, tugging it to the side slightly, "Well, I'm sure today is going to be quite a _long _and _hard _day don't you think?"

At this point, Kim was practically whispering this stuff. However, she was going easy on messing with me today it seemed. Most of the time, she went all out just to embarrass me.

Bobo was shaking his fist at me in vain, to my amusement of course.

"P-Probably." I answered simply, blushing the tiniest bit as I turned away from the nurse.

Kim tilted her head slightly before sighing waving her hand slightly, "Alright, alright, I'll quit fooling around. Seriously though dude," Kim, who was obviously still taller than me leaned on my head, using her shoulder to prop herself up, "what're you doing today?"

I floundered slightly at the feeling of having... well breasts pressed on top of my head, but still managed to gracefully recover, "U-Uh... B-Bobo said I-I should g-go to the lake."

Yep, such a graceful recovery by me...

Kim giggled slightly, once again sounding seductive, I didn't even know if Bobo was still by or not, "Are you going to take Grace with you Zaneeeee? Just to see her half-naked?" Kim poked my eyebrow with her gloved hand, toying with me still, "Such a naughty boy you are... I like naughty."

With a great amount of willpower, I pushed Kim off of me as gently as I could. Or at least I thought I did.

What actually happened was I moved the nurse upwards slightly before she fell back down on me. The nurse was heavier than she looked and more importantly, I was out of shape apparently.

Before she could come back down on my head, Kim simply pushed herself away from me, a large apparent smirk draped across her smooth face. Kim glanced over towards Bobo momentarily with her purple eyes, her matching purple hair still swaying slightly despite being in such a tight ponytail.

"I'm kidding with you, Zane. Anyways, Bobo the idiot over here probably gave you some good advice. Take. That. Girl. To. The. Lake." Kim wagged her finger in front of me, taking her rare serious and stern look, "Just do it, okay? You won't regret it."

_Somehow... I feel like it would be a big mistake though... _

I simply nodded towards Kim, attempting to once again leave before she simply grabbed me again. Kim stared into my blue eyes with her purple eyes, "Promise me, alright? I just want to see you _truly _happy for once., Zane."

That was another thing about Kim, she had an unnatural amount of perception and could even see beyond my cleverly constructed mask that smiles often, is chivalrous, is kind and caring, all of these traits.

Though I like to think that they are truly my emotions, which they are. Hopefully.

I nodded again before replying, "I promise, Kim." I didn't smile or anything after that, knowing that it might make it seem like I was trying to lie to her.

Kim didn't look like she'd believe me for a few moments, before once again spotting Grace herself coming their way for unknown reasons.

The nurse simply patted my shoulder affectionately before giving me a smirk, then dashed off to grab Bobo, "Come on Bozo, lets take a walk shall we? Let's make this a _long _walk." Kim instantly went back to being seductive once again, pressing Bobo's hand against her chest, tightly.

"M-My name's Bobo! Not Bozo! Get it right dude!" Bobo angrily exclaimed before beginning to talk about something else. I didn't catch what they said as they walked around the corner and out of sight though.

Kim did seem to be a little offended at being called a 'dude' though.

"Um... hey, Zane."

I whipped my head around, forgetting completely that Grace had been coming my way. I looked up to see the villager that I found beautiful, pretty, cute, etc. Many words could describe her.

The villager had dark brown hair that was pulled to a side ponytail and verdant green eyes, filled with life every time I looked into them. Completely different than the eyes that I saw in my nightmare...

"H-Hello, Grace." I said with a cool smirk, hoping to the Ender Dragon that I was not blushing.

Grace smiled warmly, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her chest as she swayed to an fro slightly. Not in a drunken manner, no, but in a somewhat nervous manner, like she didn't know what to do either. It was cute.

Whilst I, valiantly and heroically stood their like and idiot, awestruck and of course, staring, like the creeper I was.

Not so cute.

Grace seemed to giggle at my staring, waving her hand in front of me to get my attention before hiding her face with her clasped hands, "So... would you like to do anything today, Zane?"

_You. _

_No, no, no, bad thoughts, shoo, go away. _

I must've blushed quite hard after thinking that because Grace looked at me for a moment before preparing to obviously ask why my face was so red. Probably.

So, before she could ask, I asked first, "Do you want to go to the lake today?"

Grace blushed slightly, but quickly hid behind her clasped hands again, rocking back and forth on her heels and toes. "S-Sure, I'd love to. We could get some wood for the village while we're down their as well."

_Good, she has a plan to make it less awkward as well... kind of. _

I nodded before smiling, this time it was a true smile, not a faked one, "That'd be great. That way we're not blamed for being lazy!" I grinned.

Thankfully, I earned a small giggle from Grace in return. You don't understand how freaking happy that made me.

Grace simply nodded, before beginning to walk away, but still continued to talk to me, "Come to the edge of the village at noon! I'll bring the axe and such for gathering wood, all you have to bring is your... s-swimsuit."

I couldn't tell, but it looked like Grace blushed slightly at the thought of me in a swimsuit. Perhaps my eyes were playing tricks on me though.

"R-Right! I'll be there, promise!" I replied before dashing off, Grace doing the same, neither of us getting enough courage to scream goodbye to each other after the awkward interaction.

I felt excitement course through my body, slightly proud of myself for being able to do that...

But then I immediately did a double take on what exactly I had asked. Sure, my burst of courage was quite impressive nonetheless, but... oh dear god...

_I'm not so sure I can handle being alone with a girl. _

I then realized I was not excited, but instead, shaking in my boots like the coward I really was. I was nervous. So very nervous.

I ran my hand through my hair again, sighing to myself as I focused on a couple villagers going about their daily business.

Their whole world changed the day I was found here... or at least... that's what they told me.

A few memories came rushing back to me once more and I gladly accepted the sudden change of subject in my head.

All of the memories were tales and old stories I had been told when I was a child. Hearing things about a blocky world filled with monsters and the like and a lone wanderer much like myself apparently... his name had been lost over the ages though.

_Heh, a world made of blocks, such a stupid story I believed in. _

I looked around the town, still seeing that everything looked the way it should've been. No blocks of wood or grass anywhere in sight.

I shook my head, smiling slightly before sighing and taking a neutral look.

_Monsters on the other hand... _

At the thought of the god awful and blood curdling creatures that existed in the world of Minecraftia, I felt myself swallow, hard. I clench my fists in a vain attempt to stop shaking while moving out of the street, not wanting anyone to see me like this.

The skeletons... their rib cages worn and whittled sharp while they fired arrows at you from afar...

Zombies... their rotten and disgusting flesh peeling off of their faces like banana peels or a melted face as they clawed at you hungrily, ripping your flesh off violently... some were even your past comrades...

Large killer spiders that had a thirst for human flesh and blood... no longer finding insects appetizing as they leap at you and bite with their sharp and disturbing teeth...

And the Endermen... the worst ones of all... standing tall and standing unnaturally still... they simply stare and watch with their stalker-like instincts... following their prey restlessly... their bodies were disturbingly skinny, showing ribcages on some of them and even the outlines of bones... but they were incredibly strong, stronger than any known man.

Our village hardly knew anything about them sadly, other than their appearance and what they do.

I shivered, regretting the choice I made to start thinking about this subject, especially when I'm about to go have fun at the lake as well...

It brought up _that _memory of the incident.

The day where my life flipped upside down in one instant...

_I thought I could've protected them... my comrades, my friends, my elders... the people I looked up to... _

_My own damn best friend who was like a brother to me..._

I sat down silently next to my small house I had built, frowning ever so more as I thought about this once again. I knew it was unhealthy to remember things of the past... but their was no stopping it now.

_Why did all of it have to happen so suddenly? I barely knew how to use a sword back then... _

Like I said, my village knew little about the Enderman, it was an obvious weakness we had...

_Why... why did the Endermen kill everyone but me?! _

My nightmare closely resembled what had happened that day, my memories were still hazy of that day, possibly from shock and fear clouding my body and my adrenaline going into overdrive.

They left only _me. _

No.

_She _left me alone.

She wanted me to deliver a message to the village, an important one too... but... I sadly forgot that one as well since I passed out a few moments later.

I still remember how she sounded as she whispered the words into my ear with venom and hatred, her purple eyes gleaming in triumph and amusement. That unforgettable dark brown hair and that dumb looking Enderman beanie hat.

I _knew _what she looked like, obviously being someone of importance towards the Endermen. But I didn't know who she was, at all.

This is what I tried explaining to the villagers.

Do you think they'd believe me? Of course not... they all thought I was simply imagining things and was simply a cowardly, stupid, boy. One who could never be a warrior or ever succeed in life because of how scared and helpless he was...

I, am Zane, fifteen years ago, I was 'found' on the outskirts of town after this world was supposedly changed forever. I have no recollection of anything before that.

I stood up, sighing to myself, feeling depressed after thinking about my troubled past once more. I needed to learn to let stuff go... but it was kind of hard when everyone just kept bringing it up and refusing to ever forgive me about what happened.

Being completely useless while ten brave warriors are murdered in front of you is kind of a thing villagers seem to hate people for.

I sighed again, brushing past a few villagers as I re-entered my home to get ready to meet Grace. I'd have fun with her... right? Even though my mood had gone from very good to very bad and it wasn't even the afternoon yet?

_Probably..._

* * *

A smirk formed on a girls face, her purple eyes gleaming with interest as she watched Zane from afar. The girl was sporting an all black outfit, consisting of a black professional-looking coat with a matching short black skirt.

Unlike Zane's description of this girl, she didn't seem hostile at all, but more or so interested instead. However, looks can be decieving of course.

Her name, was Andr of course. Her position in the Endermen? That was still a mystery.

"Are you seeing all of this?"

Andr went quiet for a moment before a reply was heard from seemingly nowhere.

_Yes, I am, I'm surprised at how fast he has grown since the last encounter you had with him. _

Andr frowned slightly, "You mean the time you took control of me and killed all of those innocent people?"

_Precisely. _

The pretty brunette went quiet for what seemed to be a thousand years of silence before speaking again, "I hope you know he's grown stronger." Andr said, hidden venom in her voice aimed at the disembodied voice she was speaking to.

Andr clearly did not like this voice.

_Oh? Has he now? Perhaps we- _

"There is no 'we' in this, I refuse." Andr said sternly and affirmatively, crossing her arms as she frowned. Andr's captivating purple eyes seemed to grow in intensity by the moment. She _really _did not like this voice at all.

Chuckling could be heard from the disembodied voice.

_That's just fine then, I don't exactly need your cooperation to do things myself with your body anyways. _

Andr grit her teeth, grinding them angrily as she was forced to be silent. She truly had no way to argue against that, it was something she hated about the voice that she still did not know who it belonged to.

All her life it had been their, whispering in her ear and telling her what vile things to do.

Andr had even discussed this with fellow Endermen, only getting a stern look before they simply vanished, refusing to answer _who _or _what _this voice was.

She hated it.

The voice cackled again.

_That's good if you hate me darling, I only need your body after all and I'm free to murder anyone I please! Haha! _

Andr felt the voice tugging at her control over her own body slightly, as if he were dying to get control of it. The voice gained some control and forced Andr to raise her hand towards the village, a dark energy-like radiation began to form around it as the voice took aim.

_Come on now! Let me out! Let me out! I'm just so __**thirsty **__for the bloodshed! I __**need **__to see them all bleed! Let me show them what horror really is! _

Andr could practically see the voices insane smile and wide grin.

Thinking fast, Andr suddenly shouted out, "Wait! Attacking now would be bad! Wouldn't you want to have fellow mobs enjoy the festival of blood as well? We should wait until nightfall!"

At the sound of that, the voice stopped tugging at her control. Andr litterarily felt the hand of whatever this voice was slide off of her soul itself, making her swallow hard.

_Hm... heh, perhaps you're right darling. That does sound like a good proposition... the more the merrier after all... especially with creepers... oh yes... I quite like this idea. For once, you weren't a completely useless slut after all. Thanks pumpkin. _

Andr only now noticed that she was in fact sweating and out of breath, keeling over slightly as she felt herself fully regain control of her own body. Andr coughed harshly, her beanie falling off her head as she crawled over to a nearby tree and rested at the base of it, still breathing hard.

_You just sit there and act pretty darling... I'll do the rest of your work seeing that you won't be cooperating with me on this, like always. _

With that, the voice went silent, for now.

Andr was still catching her breath, feeling completely helpless in this situation.

The best she could do was delay the inevitable fate of these villagers, like all the killings that the voice had made her do.

Andr hated every moment of it... she wanted to fight back, but she wasn't strong enough...

Not now, not ever. Probably.

What this world needed was another hero... someone else to take the place of the one who had never returned... someone who could fight back against the monsters that roamed this world...

Someone, who could stop Andr herself.

With that in mind, Andr simply curled up in a pitiful position before closing her eyes and attempting to fall asleep, she'd be up the rest of the night doing the one thing she hated the most after all.

Brutally and mercilessly murdering tons of innocent villagers without even batting an eye at the horrors that would soon come.

* * *

**A/N: I might be inconsistent with uploads on this one, didn't get to fully go over it either because I've been working on it for a while and wanted to post this before I am deprived of a computer for the next two days or so. :P Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you left a review, though just reading my story is fine with me as well. :3 Criticism will be accepted, just please try not to be rude if you do so, kay? :) Notify me on any other mistakes I made as well. :3**

**And yes, this story is going to be using a LOT of Mob Talker characters because they will tie in to the story, but I won't reveal too much. x3 **


	2. Rising Fear

**A/N: Made this Chapter a bit shorter, due to me thinking that it was a good way to end it. xD I'd like to personally thank FallenKing for being the first reviewer of my story! Thank you! Your review kept me going and helped me finish this chapter, even if it was just one review. xD Anyways, I'll end the note here; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or any of it's characters. Furthermore, I do not own the Mob Talker mod or any of it's respectable characters. I own my OC, Zane.**

* * *

I pushed the squeaky wooden door open gently like always, still feeling a bit down from my little pity fest I just had. I seriously needed to stop thinking about the past so much… there was nothing I could do…

Right…?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and once again forcing a smile onto my face, attempting to think positively as always, like my best friend, Kyle, had always told me to.

_Never give up, just keep smiling and your whole life will get better, I promise. _

Oh if only that were the truth, Kyle…

Once again shaking my head slowly from side to side, I began to walk through the town somewhat briskly, saying hello to fellow everyday villagers. Thankfully, they returned the offer and said hello back, though whether or not their smiles were forced like mine was a different story.

A few villagers were busy building houses or repairing some nearby, which caught my attention momentarily. However, my attention soon shifted over to the villagers trading with each, obviously angry as they both disagreed on both parts of the trade.

I smiled slightly; this village was always bustling with progress as it grew ever so larger everyday.

Our village – without a doubt – was probably one of the more… _advanced _villages. Most of the time, the villages kept a low profile and were simple small towns that were used for respite and ease for most travellers along the way.

However, it was very apparent to our village that most villages did in fact not make it through alive. Tales from passing travelers range from burning villages from fire arrows fired by the disturbing noises of chattering skeletons… to being as bad as villages disappearing in the blink of an eye in a grand void of darkness, everything inside of the sphere turning into dust…

Of course, who'd believe rambling travelers? Most looked crazed if not extremely disturbed by what they'd supposedly seen.

As I walked down the fine gravel road, I looked upwards in the sky and shielded my eyes as I looked to see the sun's location by parting my fingers slightly. It was approximately noon now; the time for me to meet up with Grace was probably now.

I was close to the edge of town however, so I wouldn't be late, that's for sure.

I couldn't shake this feeling on myself however… I can't quite describe it either.

Was I simply nervous? Or was it something much more foreboding than that?

Never knew I was such a poetic type of person…

_Probably… _

I snapped out of my thought as I saw Grace at the edge of town, quite a large distance away from me. I smiled warmly and nearly called out to her when I suddenly saw someone else speaking to her at the moment.

I simply assumed it was a friend of hers, though he was obviously a warrior for the village, his axe sheathed on his back and his powerful muscles that helped him swing such a deadly axe. This man – or rather teenager – looked battle ready and must've had many years of experience on his side.

However, what bothered me moments later was the fact that Grace began to playfully tug on this warrior's short-sleeved shirt. Obviously, he wouldn't have his armor on unless he was called to be a sentry.

_That seems a bit too friendly… _

Moving closer, but still denying Grace and this warrior fellow to spot me, I intently listened in on their conversation. Stealth was something else I was naturally good at, Kyle always said I would've been a great warrior because of it…

I thought otherwise of course.

"So, Grace." The warrior said with an obvious smile on his face, which made him seem like a fairly friendly person, "What are you up to today?" He inquired curiously, but somewhat simply.

Not the best way to start a conversation with a girl, didn't give her a lot of options to respond with to be honest.

Grace smiled back, awfully close to this guy's face as she responded, "Oh, I'm just going to the lake with Zane, you could come if you want." Grace said in a low tone towards this boy, edging ever so close to his face.

I tilted my head curiously once again; a question mark could practically be seen forming above my head. I couldn't see what they were doing, but they were quiet for a few moments, a few noises could be heard here and there before the voices returned.

"Zane? Oh… right, Kyle's 'bro'. He seems like a nice kid… always said hello to me in the morning if I saw him and always smiled." The warrior responded to Grace, once again, the two going quiet for a few moments.

I had met this man?

_Oh…. _

Clearly remembering him introducing himself to me once when Kyle was still around, I recalled this axe wielders name was Alex. Alex was a strong, but humble warrior that served the village. Him and Kyle were very good friends… hell everyone was good friends with Kyle.

A lot of people looked up to my bro.

Now all they could do is look down at his grave…

Shaking my head to clear my depressive thoughts that just decided to keep creeping back into my mind, I re-focused on the situation on hand.

"Zane's… a good friend of mine, and that's all, Alex." Grace responded, saying such a thing with little to no hesitation whatsoever. Grace's tone was rather… indecisive as well, as if she wasn't sure the opinion she just gave was how she really felt.

But hell, what did I know about feelings?

_Wait, what?_

Apparently, I had zoned out and missed a big part of the conversation. My eavesdropping skills had never been the best because of my constant thinking after all…

Probably why I failed to even be that great of a warrior…

I slowly and carefully peered around the corner I had nonchalantly leaned against as cover, eyeing Alex slightly with my electric blue eyes that held much confusion in them. Alex didn't seem very convinced at Grace's answer, which was the predicted – if not outright obvious – outcome.

"Sweetie, look at me straight in the eyes this time and tell me truthfully." Alex used his index finger and thumb to grab Grace's chin gently before guiding her face to look towards his own, Grace obviously avoiding his gaze as her green eyes danced with a troubled look.

"What is Zane to you?" Alex asked, more serious than inquisitive, almost as if his question had been a demand instead. I could clearly see his 'humble warrior' persona fade quickly as the 'cocky male' persona loaded up.

I detected a bit of anger in his voice as well, but without being able to see his face clearly since his back was turned towards the area where I was hiding, I couldn't see what his expression was or what emotion was inside of his eyes.

_I'm her friend aren't I…? _

I tried to reassure myself with my own thoughts, remembering Grace clearly stating that we were indeed friends. Very good friends if my memory served me right.

Grace looked extremely conflicted with whatever she was about to say, opening her mouth a few times and glancing at Alex as if she were about to answer the fated question, but instead closed it again and looked away, looking very uncomfortable with the decision she was about to make.

I myself had no idea what would happen. Then again, my ideas usually get people killed. Like the squadron of people that died right before my eyes…

Alex, standing there with his unwavering green eyes that matched Grace's, was still patiently awaiting his answer. Soon, it would come, for Grace suddenly sighed softly to herself before looking Alex straight in the eyes and answering.

"Zane is just a friend-" She tried before I heard a groan of anger and frustration coming from Alex. This guy was seriously starting to make me angry.

I didn't even notice the scowl that had formed on my face that was usually all sunshine and smiles.

"Damn it, Grace! Tell me the truth! You spend too much time around Zane to have him simply be your friend-" Alex attempted to voice his entire argument before Grace defiantly stood on her tip toes to get eye level with him, her usual happy and calm gaze now turning into rage and fury as she yelled back.

This scene was starting to draw attention from many other villagers as well, onlookers looking very curious. I myself would still have been curious, but I was a little upset at the moment instead.

"You want to know why I spend so much damned time around him? I pity him! I pity his very existence, Alex!" Grace suddenly burst out the answer to Alex's own outburst, the girl looking very wrathful at the moment.

I wasn't sure I heard that right.

Someone who I thought was my one and true friend… simply was given that title… because she… pitied me…? Even my… very existence…

Alex didn't look fazed by this at all, in fact, the kind person I once thought who was a humble guy, simply grinned, almost disturbingly. He was _very _happy about hearing this answer. Alex probably gave no shits about me at all.

Who would blame him though?

"You _sure _that's right, babe?" Alex asked, as if his question was to merely get more pleasure from finding out at how pitiful, sad, and weak I really was. All the while, I could visibly see him laughing silently to himself, not sure if he was getting pleasure at my expense or the fact that Grace looked extremely upset that she had said that about me.

Grace looked away, pain in her eyes for saying this; it wasn't like Grace to be rude or mean. It was against her very nature. Yet here she was, telling Alex that she merely pitied my lonesome self and I.

For some reason, I felt like I was dying even faster inside than I already was. The void seemed to be swallowing myself whole moment by moment.

"Y-Yes… I pitied him the very moment I set my eyes on him… I felt sorry that he had lost such a close friend that was like family to him… I felt sorry that he was separated from everyone because he didn't come from this village… I felt sorry for everything about Zane, even the fact that he had to be born into such a horrid life." Grace looked about ready to cry about the ugly truth behind why she was always so kind to me.

"I felt sorry for him… but not once did I feel anything else for him…" Grace murmured out, tears beginning to flow down her soft cheeks, as she felt even guiltier. Grace must truly love Alex to be able to say this aloud.

Hearing that come straight out of her mouth, made my very soul crumble even more than it already was.

Alex grinned again, in a wide manner, but only for a moment before he changed it to a sober look to convince the onlookers that he was the good guy and embraced Grace momentarily; "Thank you for telling me that, Grace. Now we can have a healthy relationship without any of my suspicions."

_No… this… this can't be… _

I held my head with both hands, not able to believe what I had just heard, my blue eyes widening as I began to come to an ugly realization. This had to be just some very bad nightmare right?

Had the entire village… everyone I saw everyday… everyone I greeted… the supposed 'friends' I made… did they only put up with me because they…

…_Pity me…? _

My hands shook with fear as reality closed in around me, showing no escape as the loneliness of my current state began to suffocate me. The darkness… it was enclosing me as well… it was always there… all along… ready to flip my world even further upside down at the right moment and swallow me whole…

_Run. _

The thought came back to me like it did in my dreams, there was no need for me to be here anymore, no more information to gather, no one to be friends with. Everyone just pitied me anyways; they just saw me as an outsider.

I did run, neither Grace or Alex noticing my noisy escape as I rushed through the town, not caring for anyone who saw me or anyone I knew, I just wanted my solitude and the comfort of my bed…

My whole world as I knew it was gone, perhaps even my closest friends, were nothing more than just deceiving villagers who pitied me.

Why was that even a feeling?

It's something other people feel that makes the target feel ten times worse than they already are…

But what was I to them? A boy who had changed their world forever, watched helplessly as a squadron of warriors was killed in front of my eyes, and was rather a sad and pitiful sight for every villager to look at.

It disgusted me at how long I had fallen for this cheap trick that 'everyone was my friend'. I was naïve, and dense.

And now, I paid for the price.

As I shut my door once again, I sat down on my bed and began to silently shed the painful tears that I was all too familiar with. The darkness closing in around me just like it had in my nightmare.

I was utterly alone.

Andr awoke with a fright, no longer under the shaded tree where she had put her body to rest at, but instead, on a gently rolling hill not too far from the entrance of the village.

It was her body, but she had no control of it at the moment at all. Her fingers were moving, her chest was heaving up and down as if it had just finished a rigorous run, Andr's body was alive and well. But she still had no control.

The damned voice was in control again.

"Well, good evening sleepy head! You've finally decided to wake up have you?" The voice spoke out of Andr's body, their roles were utterly switched at the moment, for she was the annoying voice and Andr was the insane entity that squirmed itself into her very soul.

_Damn you… you… you…_

Andr cackled wildy, her purple eyes were now just little beads in her eyes that shone with insanity, "Oh… I can't wait to watch this village _**burn **_to the ground…" Andr licked her lips hungrily, not in control of anything at the moment as the voice controlled her own voice and her actions.

Andr hated this so much, and longed for an escape from this insane… thing…

The voice cackled again, turning around to face the small squadron of fearsome looking mobs behind Andr with her own body, "Mmmm…. perhaps your wish shall be fulfilled tonight darling…"

_W-What…? _

"No, no, no! No time for questions! Only time for killing! Speaking of which, let's get this show on the road shall we, darling?!" Andr cackled manically once more, speaking in an unintelligible manner towards the mobs behind her.

The squadron consisted of mostly Creepers and Endermen, the Creepers always looking disturbing due to their armless bodies and four legs… their cracked and dry skin that could very well prime and detonate at any moment in a deadly explosion…

This village stood no chance for the onslaught soon to come… she could practically see the whole place burned to the ground already… despite being a big village…

Andr hated this scenario that was presented every time. The worst thing about it was that the boy, Zane would probably be killed as well…

Why and how Andr knew his name was yet another mystery even she didn't understand. Perhaps it was just something she knew… without really knowing why.

The voice cackled again, preferring to only make verbal commandments to the mobs in some sort of language that Andr would probably never understand. The creepers – being as mindless as usual – were probably told to go detonate themselves near the front gate where most villages guards stood ready to guard the village.

Andr knew how the voice planned attacks all too well, hell she'd probably make a pretty good tactician herself because of all the things the voice whispered to her about tactics and battle, mostly conquering and killing though.

Andr watched helplessly as the creepers silently approached their targets before rushing all the guards at once at the gate, only two being there. They stood no chance, the four creepers sent to destroy them exploding violently all at once and leaving a noticeable large crater in the ground along with some fires here and there.

The remains of the two guards could be seen splattered everywhere messily, most of the gate was painted red now…

Averting her gaze from the sticky mess, Andr felt the voice make her command the Endermen and zombies to advance. When the zombies had gotten there was a mystery to Andr.

She knew a lot about the undead humans though. The zombies possessed incredible amounts of strength, endurance, speed, ferocity, etc. They were empowered undead warriors basically. Most were armed to the teeth, weapons such as swords, axes, spears, etc.

They left ranged support to the skeletons as always.

Zombies held an incredible power at a great price, you had to be dead to get such powerful attributes. All zombies only had one thing in mind, increase their numbers as much as they could. They represented the infantry most of the time when the voice commanded them with it's iron will.

According to the voice, the zombies were like infantry, pawns, expendable, etc. They were powerful and had many in numbers, but held no unique power like most of the other mobs did, which made them otherwise useless and weak.

Andr quite liked the zombies though… remnants of their human selves sometimes resurfacing through the otherwise stone cold, emotionless personalities most of the undead had…

The zombies marched onwards, an impressive amount of them heading towards town, but not breaking rank or going berserk at the thought of human flesh on their teeth yet until the voice commanded them to break rank.

Andr had not noticed that the voice had indeed forced her to take point in the zombie squadron and lead them towards the town they would soon swallow whole in chaos.

The Endermen followed silently and stealthily, being more of the ninja-like warriors as they expertly teleported everywhere, constantly gathering information, constantly watching, constantly observing…

They would only engage when the voice commanded as well, or when someone dared to stare into their eyes. It was an insult to the Endermen to be stared in the eyes, as if you were trying to insult their intelligence and where their place in society was…

Or whatever society the mobs had…

The marching suddenly stopped, a band of warriors had now approached the advancing group of zombies plus Andr, all of which looked armed to the teeth as well and had scrambled to get over to impede their movement.

"Stop I say!" One of the warriors cried out to Andr, the voice seemed to laugh to itself before amusing these warriors, stopping for them like one of them asked.

The warrior grit his teeth visibly while his knight-like helmets face guard masked his eyes, only his mouth being visible, "Today, you have killed two brave men that guarded that gate with their lives! I cannot and will not allow you," the warrior valiantly and bravely pointed an accusing finger at Andr before continuing, "or any of you undead scum to live! Leave now or feel the true ferocity of-"

Andr suddenly felt her hand twitch, which resulted in the warrior being consumed in a dark and malicious dark sphere, which made the warriors companions jump back in surprise as their comrade simply vanished from sight for the moment.

"Ah, yes, that's much better, the annoying one is now _**dead**_. He should be thankful," The voice took control of Andr's body once more, it's own disturbing, dark voice protruding out of Andr's mouth rather than her own

The dark sphere disappeared around the warrior, leaving nothing but cracked bones of what used to be a human, "I made his death quick and painless… mostly. Heh." The voice continued, forcing a demented grin to form of Andr's usually fair face as it tilted her head slightly as well in a disturbing manner.

Andr felt like a child's puppet right now, the hand of the voice forcing her to do what it found amusing, fun, invigorating. It disgusted her and scared her outright.

"Now then," The voice continued before raising Andr's hand in a commanding way, the arm shaking visibly due to Andr trying her best to resist, for she knew what would come next.

The warriors that had once looked battle ready and courageous were now cowering in fear, scared they would face the same fate as their comrade that was just reduced to nothing but bones in an instant.

The zombies all shifted simultaneously, all looking ready to charge in and rip apart their enemies. The Endermen looked on from afar in the shadows, all waiting for the signal so they could stealthily take down their enemies. Andr presumed the voice had skeletons somewhere as well, positioned strategically and ready to let their arrows fly at any moment.

Time seemed to slow down at this moment while Andr observed what little parts of the village that she could see at the moment, they were still fairly close to the entrance and the mess that the creepers made by idiotically blowing themselves up.

Many villagers rushed inside their homes or ran further into the village to warn the others, some were brave enough to grab a weapon and back up the cowering warriors, practically doing their job for them.

A mother shielded her child's eyes as she seemed to understand that absolutely _no one _would survive the attack. This was the end for this village, a bitter, cruel, bloody, end to this grim fable.

Before Andr even knew it, her hand fell, still in the commanding fashion that the voice was always pleased to do, feeling the voice once again force a sadistic and triumphant grin across her features.

And just like that, the mobs mobilized, the zombies all let out war cries as Andr's hand fell, many running past Andr with amazing speed that could well outrun any human. It was like a stampede of the undead, many accidentally brushing past their commander, but the voice didn't seem to mind this, for it was laughing loudly and very visibly at what this village's fate would be.

The Endermen took off, all teleporting behind or in front of running villagers as the zombies stormed in. Andr saw the first kill of an Endermen, it extended it's sharp appendages through a helpless villager, skewering and effectively killing the man before tossing him aside like an old, useless ragdoll, his body slumping to the ground in an awkward position that didn't look right at all.

Just as Andr predicted, arrows began to pin villagers against the walls of their own homes as the fast and sharp projectiles pierced through the heads of the many innocent villagers that were scared for their life.

By now, tons of villagers had been killed by the various mobs, Andr herself felt the voice force her body to join the fray and kill everything with a simple gesture of her hand to create that same dark sphere around everything, reducing villagers to nothing but bones.

Doors and homes hid no villagers either, all the undead branched off and shoulder charged through the weak wooden doors, the door splintering and shattering brilliantly. Splinters found themselves in the zombies, but they hardly even noticed the blood trickling down from their shoulders as they stormed inside the homes, no doubt killing anyone hiding inside.

A few villagers were rising back up by now, the zombies always finishing their kills with a swift and vicious bite to the neck to gain more allies in combat, despite how weak fresh zombies could be since the mind would rebel against attacking what they had just been moments ago.

Arrows that were lit aflame made a sharp cry as they flew gracefully through the air, hitting their mark against the wooden houses and instantly setting them aflame in a glorious blaze, smoke rising to signal the end of another wooden structure.

Andr knew the end for this village was already here.

But she could do nothing about it.

I awoke again with a fright, startled out of my sleep that had come only after a rigorous session of crying like always. I was quite used to crying myself to sleep by now.

But that didn't really matter to me that much at the moment, for I had been rudely awaken by the sounds of screaming. I couldn't tell if it was out of pain, fear, or any other emotion. All I knew was someone had let out a blood curdling scream, and many more followed right after.

Standing immediately, I stared towards my door, practically shaking in fear now as I slowly reached my pale and tear stained hand out for the door knob, hearing the door creak as I slowly opened it up and peaked outside.

At first, I saw nothing, genuinely confusing myself as I nearly laughed at my fear, thinking I was simply overthinking this. However, as I opened the door the rest of the way, any humor in the moment was immediately killed off, my fear bursting out of my veins practically.

All over town, death was smiling a wicked and toothy grin in victory, knowing it would rein over these villagers as some villagers running towards my direction as if they had just came from the depths of hell itself. They must have been the faster group – or the luckier group for that matter - for none of the threatening enemies were anywhere in sight behind them.

I swallowed hard, smelling the fresh smoke in the air, as I feared that this was most definitely not the smoke one smelled from Fang's fire. My suspicion's were only confirmed as I saw a dim glowing orange flame lick off of a building onto another, spreading like some god forsaken plague as more of the village caught fire.

Shaking my head to stop staring at all of this, I forced myself to move, running down to Fang's shop and barging in without so much of a greeting, "Fang! What's going on out there?!"

The blacksmith was currently looking over a finely crafted blade he had created; it seemed to be fresh from the fire still. His dull green eyes flickered over to my blue eyes, seeming to hold all of the answers.

"Mobs 'ave probably come back, lad." Fang said resolutely, once again eyeing the blade, running his large hand over the swords blade gently, as if he were caressing his mistress with great care.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Fang stood up form his seated position, grabbing ahold of a decently crafted straight sword and handing it to me, "Take this 'ere. You'll need it, lad."

I used both of my hand to grab the sword from Fang, who had simply wielded the sword as if it weighed nothing. I was somewhat experienced with a short sword, but a full on straight sword…

_Gods this thing is heavy… _

"Soon enough, them mobs a wee ways off, will be pourin' through me shop like bloody demons." Fang stated, laughing somewhat bitterly aloud, and also gaining the attention and concern from me.

I attempted to hold the straight sword in one hand, failing miserably and having to hold the rather simple sword with two hands, which was still difficult to do. My muscles were untrained to wield a sword still… most warriors could wield these things like nothing.

Fang smirked slightly, shaking his head at the sight of how troubling it was for me to hold this sword, "Heh, you never did 'ave that warrior look in your eyes, lad. But that Kyle… he thought differently."

The blacksmith continued after a brief pause, both him and I hearing the distant screams get closer by the moment along with the sound of clashing blades and the smoke beginning to thicken, "I still don't believe I'll ever forgive you for what you did while me brother died before your very eyes."

I cringed slightly at hearing this, preparing to sincerely and honestly apologize before Fang cut me off first, using his hand to silence me before continuing.

"I promised yer' brother I'd make sure ye lived if he ever perished." Fang continued, grabbing his own sword, a sword that made my sword look like a pansy sword. If my memory served me correctly, the old blacksmith was wielding a mighty Claymore, a greatsword.

Before I knew it, the screaming was even closer now then ever before, the blacksmith shoving me out of the door with him right behind me, "Go on now, Zane. Don't make me say it again, ye' hear?"

I was close to voicing my argument against Fang, before looking over towards where the screaming was directly coming from. Around the corner came a fairly large crowd of villagers, all waving their arms wildly as a few warriors shot arrows back towards whatever was pursuing them.

Coming around the corner like they were straight from the depths of hell itself, a large amount of undead soldiers – or zombies as they were called – followed after the large group, weapons swinging brazenly as they worked from the back of the group to the front.

A few villagers fell, not from tripping, but from being hit by throwing axes, knives, arrows, etc. Anything that was sharp and could be easily thrown by a zombie's brute strength into the weak and vulnerable villagers that desperately tried to escape their fate.

Some zombies stopped and knelt down to swiftly end said villager's lives with a swift bite to their necks, their eyes seemingly looking much more energized after the tasty snack of human flesh and blood dripping off their vile, sharp teeth.

I knew all too well what happens when someone is killed by a bite from a zombie. The memory of that day forcing itself into reality and distorting what was real and what was not momentarily.

_Damn it… stop thinking about that… _

Some warriors had managed to come and assist now, fighting off the large group of zombies that had broken off from the main group to sweep through the town much faster. The warriors couldn't hold these zombies for long though, finding themselves overrun in moments and killed in the next moment.

If the zombies didn't get them, then the arrows from the unknown skeletons did, a sickening loud crack from the arrow piercing their skull as they fell lifelessly to the ground.

Needless to say, the people I knew were being brutally slaughtered in front of my very eyes. It was a massacre; the warriors didn't even stand a chance… let alone any of the villagers that were left for dead.

It was almost as if it were every man and women for themselves-

"Run boyo!" A set of dirty, firm hands suddenly pushed me back from where I once stood, an arrow that would've killed me had I just kept standing their stupefied. That arrow most definitely would've pierced my pretty little skull.

But instead, it met Fang's strong back, the blacksmith merely wincing slightly at the arrow wound and snapping the sharp projectile by the haft, hardly looking daunted by the wound.

"Fang! No-" I tried before the blacksmith simply ignored me, charging into the fray with the warriors, swinging his large greatsword as if it were nothing but a stick, "Run or die, Zane!" He called out before the brave blacksmith disappeared into the melee, unable to tell who was human and who was zombie.

Taking his advice to heart, I turned and simply ran, my blood pumping furiously as I glanced back a few times, seeing the warriors begin to push back the zombies successfully, Fang leading the counter-charge with his large greatsword.

_They're… they're winning the fight- _

My thoughts were cut short as a large obsidian black void suddenly consumed everything in sight, devouring both human warriors and undead soldiers alike, uncaring for who was friend or foe.

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief as the void vanished into thin air, leaving nothing behind but cracked bones of what used to be humans and possibly zombies. I couldn't distinguish who was what in the pile.

But as I clenched my teeth tightly and felt tears forcing their way forwards, one thing was for sure.

I could clearly see a large greatsword, a human skeleton hand still gripped tightly around the blade as if it could fight to its very last breath even in death.

I hated this.

Here all my comrades and people I knew were dying right before my eyes… and I was powerless to stop anything from happening… all I could do now was to follow Fang's advice.

_Run. _

I tore through the streets like a madman, the zombies suddenly wary to proceed after the large example of their master clearly not caring whom it killed. They never saw me disappear around the corner, probably off their course if they wanted to keep proceeding through the city…

Even though these people made my life a lie…

Even if I was truly Unforgiven…

I still hated to see these good people die.

Especially Fang.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for it not being as long as the last chapter. It's like 1,000 words shorter. xD I blame school. Anyways, what did you think? Am I speeding up the story too fast? Or is it just right? Let me know and drop a review if you'd like! If not, that's fine too! :3 I'll be a little slow on updates, school's coming up and I need to ****focus. I assure you, I plan to finish this and improve as a writer in general along the way, so feel free to submit criticism as well. Just make sure it's constructive criticism and has a purpose, please. Anyways, I'll leave it be before I start rambling. xD**

**-Shadow**


End file.
